


Witch Hunt

by Ultear13



Series: Şarkı Uyarlamaları [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Witches
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultear13/pseuds/Ultear13
Summary: In a faraway place, there was a witch.She(He) fell in love with a prince.Çarmıha  gerilmiş olan ben, gözyaşlarım akarken insanların bana büyük bir nefretle baktıklarını göremiyordum. Gördüğüm tek şey onun kendisiyle çelişmesiydi. "Sensiz tek bir an bile geçiremem. Seni bırakamam." diye o adam beni çarmıha geren kişiydi. Ah bir de o kız vardı. Benim kimliğimi açığa çıkaran güzel rahibe Sana. Sanırım böyle bitmek zorundaydı. Bir kuşa dönüşüp kaçtım. Aşkımı geride bırakarak...Not:Bu one -shot Megurine Luka'nın Witch Hunt şarkısının ChanBaek uyarlamasıdır
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Şarkı Uyarlamaları [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680244
Kudos: 1





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVysgSJM0j8&feature=share  
> Şarkı:Megurine Luka-Witch Hunt Çeviri: Vocaloid Türkiye
> 
> Not: Eğik yazılar şarkının sözleri

_Gelin♪♪_

_Dinleyin bu üzücü hikayeyi♪♪_

_Mendilinizi almayı da unutmayın♪♪_

Ben Byun Baekhyun, tanrının bile unuttuğu, yaşamla ilgili en küçük izin kalmadığı, çok uzak bir yerde gözyaşlarımdan oluşmuş bir gölün ortasında yaşayan kalbi kırık bir cadıyım. Daha doğrusu bir cadıydım. Zaten bu mektubu okuyorsanız sonunda kendimi öldürmenin bir yolunu bulmuşumdur. Bu mektubu yazmamın nedeni ise ilk ve son aşkımın benim içimde bıraktığı o derin izin etkisini birazcık silmek ve kalbimdeki ağırlığını azaltmaktır. Çok üzücü bir aşk hikâyesine hazır mısınız? Bu arada hala cadılardan nefret ediliyor mu? Umarım mektubumu okumadan yırtmazsınız. Tam 700 yıl önceydi.

_Uzaklarda bir yerde, bir cadı varmış♪♪_

O zamanlar daha gençtim. Gerçekten gençtim. Daha 25 yaşındaydım. Ustalarımın sözünü dinlememiş ve gözlerden ırak yaşamayı reddetmiştim. Ülke ülke geziyordum ve bunun ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunun farkında değildim. Çok toydum. İşte, hikayemin geçtiği yerde o gezdiğim ülkelerin sonuncusuydu. Ülke krallık ile yönetiliyordu. Kralın adı Lee Soo Man'di. Üç oğlu, iki kızı vardı. Oğulları sırasıyla Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin ve Oh Sehun'du. Kızları ise Kim Taeyeon ve Kim Hyoyeon. Ülkeye geldiğim ilk gün en küçük prens Oh Sehun'un doğum günü partisi vardı. İşte onu ilk kez orada görmüştüm. Siyah dalgalı saçı, dolu dolu bakan gözleri, 32 diş gülümsemesi ve derin bir sesi vardı. Kraliyet giysileri için de o kadar asil görünüyordu ki...

_Bir prense aşık olmuş♪♪_

Prens Park Chanyeol'a aşık olmuştum. Tüm benliğimle. Gençtim ve çok aceleciydim. Gizli bir büyü yaptım prense bu yüzden. Rüyalarında beni görmesini sağlayan basit ama etkili bir büyü... Ve karıncalarla anlaşma yaptım. Her gün bir karınca prensin uyandığı zamanki tepkilerini iletiyordu. İlk gün şaşırmıştı doğal olarak. Daha önce hiç görmediği biri, halktan biri ona rüyasında kendisini bulmasını söylüyordu. Elbette ki herkes şaşırır. İkinci gün ise resmimi çizmiş ve muhafızlara beni bulmalarını emretmişti. Ama hayır. Beni onun bulmasını istiyordum. Bu yüzden o dışında herkese farklı biri gibi görünmemi sağlayan bir büyü yapmıştım kendime. Yine basit ama etkili bir büyü... İki haftanın sonunda beni bulmalarını söyleyen muhafızlara kızarak kendisi bulmaya çıkmıştı. O kadar mutlu olmuştum ki... Benimle arasında sadece birkaç adım mesafe kalınca üzerimdeki büyüyü bozmuştum. Gözleri gözlerimle buluştuğu o sihirli anda iyi ki bir cadıyım dediğim ilk andı. Beni kolumdan sıkıca tutup çekiştire çekiştire saraya getirmişti. Kendi odasına geldiğimizde bütün muhafızları kovmuştu ve onun odasının olduğu kata kimsenin gelmemesini sağlamalarını emretmişti. Sonra odasına girip benim karşısında eğilmemi sağlamıştı.

"Ahhhh! Kimsin sen?!"

Diye bağırmıştı. O kadar derindi ki sesi... Kendimi kontrol edemeyeceğimi düşünmüştüm.

"Hep rüyalarımdasın. Beni çağırıyorsun ve o kadar güzelsin ki... Seninle olmak istememi sağlıyorsun. Beni her gece delirtiyorsun."

"Cesaretimi bağışlayın yüce prensim ama isterseniz sizin köleniz olurum. Benimle olabilirsiniz. Kimsenin bilmesine gerek yok."

"Hayır! Eğer benimle olmanı istiyorum diyorsam olacaksın ve sadece benim olacaksın. Bunu herkes bilmeli. Tamam mı?"

"Elbette prensim."

_Öyle mutluluk içinde yaşamışlar ki♪♪_

_Zamanı durdurabilen büyüsünü unutmuşlardı cadının♪♪_

Anın büyüsüne o kadar kaptırmıştım ki kendimi en büyük gücüm olan zamanı durdurma büyümün varlığını unutmuştum. O zamanlar onu kullansaydım her şey çok farklı olurdu. Sadece ikimiz için açılmış yepyeni bir zaman sayfası. Hiç var olmamış gibi olan aşkımız tarihin tozlu sayfalarında annelerin kızlarına anlattığı bir aşk efsanesi olurdu. Eğer büyüyü kullansaydım.

_Bir haça bağlanmış, gökyüzüne bakıyor.♪♪_

_(Tövbe et! Tövbe et!)♪♪_

Peki, nasıl bu hale gelmiştik ki? Bir haça bağlanmış ağlarken o nasıl bana pişman gözlerle baktığı hale gelmiştik. Onun pişman olmasının hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyeceği bir hale. İnsanlara ders vermek için yükselen alevlerin bana git gide yaklaştığı bir hale. Tövbe et seslerinin kulağımı tırmaladığı bir hale. Üstelik ben yanlış bir şey yapmamıştım. Cadı olarak doğmayı ben seçmedim. Sana aşık olmayı ben seçmedim.

_Dua edenlerin sesleri yavaşça kaybolurken♪♪_

_(Sadakati buhar olup bir hiçe dönüştü)♪♪_

Beni asla yalnız bırakmayacaktın. Sadece senin olacaktım. Her şeyime aşık değil miydin? Niye diğer insanlara inanıyorsun ki? Ben tam oradaydım Chanyeol. Bunu nasıl yapabildin?

_Aşkına "kara büyü" demeye cesaret edersen♪♪_

_(Tövbe et! Tövbe et!) ♪♪_

Beni kölen yaptıktan sonraki 3 ay rüya gibiydi Chanyeol. Beni gittiğin her yere götürürdün. Benim için en özel anı ise herkesten gizli Mimmia gölüne götürdüğün zamandır. Ben ilk kez kendimi çok değerli hissediyordum. Senin yanında olduğum her anda hem de. Mimmia gölünde ilk kez çocuklar gibi eğlenirken gördüm seni. Çok güzeldin Chanyeol. Bir an bu dünyadan olmadığını düşündüm. Koskaca adam sağa sola su sıçratmaktan doyasıya keyif alıyordu ve bunu yaparken etrafa neşe dolu kahkahalar atıyordu. Kimse bulamadı bizi o gölde ve gölün yanındaki mağarada ilk kez bir bütün olduk. Sen ve ben yoktu, biz vardık ama bu gerçek sadece saraya dönesiye adar sürdü.

_Nefretin alevleri yükselir♪♪_

Saraya döndüğümüzde askerlerin yanında takındığın o korkunç maskeyi taktın yüzüne. Gülümsemen soldu. Acımasız bir prens gibi pazarladın millete kendini. Neden Chanyeol? Nedeni belliydi aslında sana böyle öğretilmişti. Özür dilerim Chanyeol. Sen büyürken yanında olamadığım için.

_(Ölüm bize yükleniyor!) ♪♪_

Benle geçen beş aydan sonra bizim sonumuzu getiren kötü olaylar dizisi başladı annenin ölümüyle. Sen ki kusursuz veliaht annenin cenazesinde hüngür hüngür ağladın. Üstelik sana yapılan o kadar uyarıya rağmen. Hiçbir şey önemli değildi o an. Dedim ya Chanyeol, sen bu dünyadan olamayacak kadar güzelsin hiç maske takınmadığında.

_Bakın, şu yanıyor gibi görünen gökyüzüne♪♪_

Annenin ölümünün ardından çok fazla içmeye başladın. İçkiden aldığın her yudumla hıçkırıkların sarayın duvarlarını tekrar tekrar boyadı. Ağlamaya başladığında hiç kimse seni sakinleştiremiyordu benim dışımda. Belki de buydu beni seninle olan bir sonsuzluk için umutlandıran.

_Adaletin bu alevlerini unutmayın♪♪_

Annenin ölümünün şokunu atlattıktan sonra bir savaşa gittin. 3 ay dönmedin. Sensiz saray o kadar korkunçtu ki Chanyeol... Tüm gözler benim üzerimdeydi ve herkes neden burada olduğumu sorguluyordu. Hepsi en ufak yanlışımda beni göndermenin yolunu arıyorlardı. Sen yokken Chanyeol, seni çok iyi anladım. Bu saraydan canlı çıkmanın yolu duygusuz maskeler yontmak. Maske gücümüzdür. Maskeyi çıkarırsak zayıflarız ve zayıfladığımız o minnacık anda yerimize geçmek için hazır bekleyen o kadar işi vardı ki ve sen bütün bunlara rağmen benimle zayıf olmayı kabul ettin.

_Uzaklarda bir yerde, bir cadı varmış♪♪_

1 yılın ardından dedikodular yükselmeye başladı. Senin eşcinsel olduğun dedikoduları... Benim yüzümdendi ama Chanyeol sen beni bırakmadın. Onca gürültüye kulak asmamışken sadece bir kişiyi neden dinledin? Gittiğimiz yerlerdeki halk parmakla beni gösterirken sen elimi tutup benim minik bedenimi senin büyük bedenin gölgesine saklardın. Ne güzel bir histi o öyle.

_Bir prensi aldatmış ve ayartmış♪♪_

Kız kardeşlerin seni benim hakkımda uyarmaya başladılar. Onlara her zaman hayran hayran bakan sen ilk kez onlara sesini yükselttin. Benim için bu kadar şey yapan sen nasıl oldu da benden bu kadar çabuk vazgeçebildin?

_Cadının büyüsüne kapılanlar♪♪_

Bir rahibe vardı. Bizim sonumuzu getiren bir rahibe. Rahibe Joy. Benim cadı olduğumu ortaya çıkaran kişi.

_Mutlu zamanlarınız sona erdi♪♪_

Rahibe Joy kralın verdiği bir görev yüzünden 2 yıldır ülke dışımdaymış. Keşke oralardan hiç dönmeseydi. Hep çok dikkatli davranırdım. Tek bir dikkatsizliğim beni mahvetti. O gün kucağımda uyumaya çalışıyordun ama kâbusların seni rahat bırakmıyordu. Ben de sen rahat uyu diye bir büyü yaparken odaya izinsiz bir şekilde Rahibe Joy daldı ve beni gördü. İşte bitmiştik Chanyeol.

_Bir haça bağlanmış, şeytanı çağırıyor♪♪_

_Ben haça bağlı bir şekilde ağlarken sen nasıl bana nefretle bakabildin?_

_(Tövbe et! Tövbe et!) ♪♪_

Başka bir rahibe hiçbir işe yaramayan o cadı kovma büyüsünü okurken ben ise sana nasıl elveda diyebileceğimi düşünüyordum? Beni alevler öldüremezdi veya açlık ama senin bakışların öldürürdü. Bu yüzden kaçmalıydım ama kaçmadan önce sana veda etmeliydim. Nasıl? Buradan bağırsam bile bütün aşkımın gücüyle, sen sesimden tiksinerek kulaklarını kapatacak gibi görünürken ben sana nasıl veda edecektim?

_Lanetli büyüsünü bağırarak okumadan önce♪♪_

Rahibe Joy beni gördükten sonra sessizce çıkmıştı odadan. Hemen peşinden gittim ve hafıza silme büyümü yaptım. O zamanlar acemi bir cadıydım Chanyeol. Büyünün işe yaramadığını ve hatta Rahibe Joy'un da bir cadı olduğunu anlamamıştım.

_(Erdem ahlaksızlığa dönüştü) ♪♪_

Sen beni hep çok erdemli görürdün. Peki nasıl benim her davranışım ahlaksızlığa dönüştü?

_Bu kara büyünün suçunu yargılarsanız ♪♪_

_(Şimdi her şey) ♪♪_

_Doğruluğun kutsal ateşi ile kaplayın onu ♪♪_

_(Doğru yoldan çıktı) ♪♪_

Joy zeki bir cadıydı. Beni, bizi çok güzel oyuna getirdi ve haça bağlı olduğum sürede iyice düşündüm. Veda etmemeye karar vermiştim. En azından bir süreliğine...

_Bu boş kafalı insanların cahilliği ♪♪_

_(Tövbe et! Tövbe et!) ♪♪_

Kendimi gözlerinin önünde bir gökdoğan kuşuna çevirdim Chanyeol. Dünyanın en hızlı kuşlarıdır. Saatte 389km hızla uçabilirler. Kaçmak için en idealdir ama ben bir süre tam gözlerine baktım. Kal demeni bekledim. Sen demedin. Ben de gittim.

_Batan güneşin kızılı daha da yanıyor ♪♪_

_(Ölüm bize yükleniyor!) ♪♪_

İlk başta beni büyüten ustalarımın, yani büyük cadıların yanına gitmeyi düşündüm Chanyeol ama keşke hiç düşünmeseydim. Bütün felaketler üst üsteydi bize. Ustalarım kendi saklandıkları yerde bulunmuş ve gerçek bir cadı kovucunun büyüsüyle yok olmuşlardı. Cadı kovucular çok nadirdir Chanyeol. Onlar genelde kendilerinin farkına bile varmazlar. O yüzden zaten bunca yıl yaşadım ya. Ustalarım da olmayınca nereye gideceğimi bilemedim. Kuş formumda kaldım ve ülkene geri döndüm. Seni izledim uzaktan. Yıllarca. Hep oradaydım. Göz gözeydik bazen... Fark etmedin varlığımı...

_Öyle mutluluk içinde yaşamışlar ki♪♪_

_Zamanı durdurabilen büyüsünü unutmuşlardı cadının♪♪_

Mutluydum, mutluyduk Chanyeol. Hatta sen bile mutluydun biz birlikteyken. Her şey toz pembeydi sanki. O göl bizimdi. Akın her şeyi bizimdi. Tüm kuşlar bizim için öterdi. Tüm güller bizim için açmıştı. Geceler birlikteliğimizin, bir bütün oluşumuzun şahidiydi. Güneş birlikte uyanınca parlardı. Gökyüzü sonsuzdu, sınır değil umuttu...

_Bir haça bağlanmış, gökyüzüne bakıyor♪♪_

_(Tövbe et! Tövbe et!) ♪♪_

Sana ulaşmayı denedim Chanyeol ama rahibe Joy hiç yalnız bırakmadı seni. Gölgen oldu adeta. Kral olmanda en büyük yardımcındı. Sen de sanırım gerçekten sevdin beni çünkü kral olduktan sonra bile benden başka kimseye dokunmadın, öpmedin kimseyi. Şiirler yazdın isimsiz birine. Mektuplar döktürdün kalp ağrına ve en sonunda o kalp ağrın seni öldürdü.

_Dua edenlerin sesleri yavaşça kaybolurken♪♪_

_(Sadakati buhar olup bir hiçe dönüştü) ♪♪_

Bir temmuz sabahıydı ölümün. Anidendi. Nedeni belirlenemedi. Uyudun ve bir daha uyanamadın ama yüzünde soluk bir tebessüm vardı. Sanki sonunda hatırlamıştın mutluluğu çünkü kimse gülerken görmemişti seni benden sonra. Hiç çocuğun olmadığı için kardeşin Kai geçti tahta. Güzel eşiyle iyi bir şekilde yönettiler krallığı, hiç şüphen olmasın bundan ama Chanyeol...

_Aşkına "kara büyü" demeye cesaret edersen♪♪_

_(Şimdi her şey) ♪♪_

Senin ölümün o kadar kolay değildi benim için. Sonuçta aşk bu... Dokunamıyor olsam bile senin orada olduğunu bilmem, yüzünü görmem, sesini duymam bastırıyordu içimdeki fırtınayı. Hele ki şiirlerin... Kendime gelemedim senden sonra. Bir anda yüz yıl yaşlandım ölümünle. Kimse fark etmiyordu artık beni. Kim düşünürdü ki zaten gencecik haça astıkları cadının yüzünde tonlarca kırışıklık olacağını 10 yılda?

_Nefretin alevleri yükselir♪♪_

_(Doğru yoldan çıktı) ♪♪_

Böyle doğmayı asla ben seçmedim Chanyeol. Seçme şansım olsa yine cadı olmayı tercih ederdim sanırım ama bu kez seninle tanışmadan. Böylece herkesten soyutlamazdım kendimi. Ailemin yardımıma ihtiyacı olduğu zaman orada olurdum. En önemlisi kendi gözyaşlarımın oluşturduğu bu gölde sana ölmenin bir yolunu arayarak mezarının bile nerede olduğunu bilmediğim mutsuz bir krala mektup yazmazdım.

_Alevler gibi kıpkırmızı♪♪_

_(Tövbe et! Tövbe et!) ♪♪_

Beni onlar öldürmedi. Sen öldürdün Chanyeol. Aşkım asla bir kara büyü değildi. Sen onu öyle etiketlendirilmesine izin verdin. Hayattan kopardın beni. Üstelik tamamen suçsuzken... Söylesene Chanyeol, gece rüyalarında beni gördün mü? Çünkü ben seni hiç çıkaramadım.

_Kanlı gözyaşlarının sebebini unutma♪♪_

_(Ölüm bize yükleniyor) ♪♪_

Buraya kadar okuyan sevgili insan, korkma farklı olandan yalvarırım ve aşkı buldun mu bırakma. Daha fazla Baekhyun yaşatmasın bu dünya.

Ruhu Kırık Ölüme Hasret Hatalı Aşık Cadı Baekhyun


End file.
